Living Together
by Starroar
Summary: Mr.Dickenson has called all the teams together for some important business. Poor Tala feels like he's being replaced by Brooklyn.
1. Default Chapter

SR: Hey I'm SR for those who don't know me. Anyway, with me just dropping my former Beyblade story I got the sudden urge to right a new one and here's the beginning of it. Yes the _beginning_. There is more to add to all the useless blather you're going to read. You /are/ going to read it right? By the way if /anyone/ has or knows of /any/ Brooklyn fanfics then let me know 'cause I'll read them so fast it'll make your head spin. Now read my first chapter!

Let us in!

'He wouldn't. He couldn't.' These were the thoughts that graced a certain male neko-jinn's mind. Amber eyes watched Tyson as the blue haired boy crept closer and closer towards a dozing Kai. This in itself would have been reason to be suspicious but that bucket of water was the clincher. Tyson was up to something.

Kai who was taking a well-deserved rest had fallen asleep outside under a large oak tree. He looked so innocent and cute while sleeping that Rei nearly got up to intervene with Tyson's plan. The thought of Kai getting drenched with cold water was just to tempting though and the boy kept his silence.

"Hey Rei, what's going on?" Rei nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to face Max who had obviously just arrived. Offering the blond a quick grin he waved a hand airily in Tyson and Kai's general direction.

"Well, I think Tyson's going to get even with Kai for all the times he threw water on him to get him out of bed." Rei replied. His amber eyes flickered back to the world champion and Max's eyes followed. Tyson was by now only ten feet away from the dual-haired blader.

He slowly cleared the rest of the distance between the two of them until he stood right next to Kai. Grinning Tyson overturned the bucket above Kai's head.

Now, Rei was expecting to see a torrent of water fall out of the bucket but that didn't turn out to be the case. Instead, thick red tomato sauce came dropping out and right on top of Kai's head.

The victim in question snapped his eyes open as he felt something cold and wet hit him. Crimson orbs narrowed as he jumped up clapping a hand to his hair only to withdraw it to see the tomato sauce. His gaze zeroed in on Tyson who was leaning against the tree laughing. It then turned to Max and Rei who were trying hard to look serious but failing miserably. Giving his hand a quick shake Kai swore at them before turning on his heel and storming back into their house. The way that door slammed one might have thought a bomb had gone off.

Shaking his head and trying to cover up his mirth Rei trotted over to Tyson. "Aw Tyson, you really shouldn't have done that. I mean, you _knew_ he was just going to get angry."

"Hey man, don't get me wrong. I like Kai as much as the next person but he _so_ had that coming. I mean c'mon, did he really think he could pour water on me every day and get away with it." Tyson said.

"He wouldn't have to if you didn't sleep like the dead." Came the cold reply. All heads turned to Tala who was glaring daggers at them. No one was quite sure why Kai had invited the former Demolition Boy to live with them but he had. The redhead was cold and nasty to all of them except Kai and on the odd occasion, Rei. He claimed he didn't have the patience to put up with Max's energy or Tyson's stupidity.

"Who asked you Tala? Just go back to ignoring us like you usually do." Tyson quipped. The rivalry between the two bladers could get downright nasty at times. Already in the short four months that Tala had been with them he and Tyson had gotten into a scuffle. A scuffle Tala claimed he would have eon if a certain neko-jinn hadn't pulled off some martial arts to get him off of Tyson. Yep, Rei could kick hard when he took a mind to.

"Don't worry I have every intention of doing so just thought I'd remind you that you're on dish duty tonight." Tala replied. They rotated chores around the house so that everyone got stuck with the not-so-fun jobs every now and then. Tyson was still trying to figure out which was funnier, Kai scrubbing out the toilet or Tala wearing a frilly apron while _attempting_ to cook dinner.

Tyson probably would have fired back at Tala but a fat drop of water landed squarely on his nose. All four bladers looked up to see that large black clouds had gathered. One drop. Another. And another. The distant role of thunder was the last indication they needed that it was time to get in the house.

Rei, not being overly found of rain had dashed for the door then minute the first drop had hit Tyson. The others huddled around him as the rain started coming down harder.

"Kon, as stupid as this sounds we'd all like to get into the house _before_ we've gone and drowned." Tala seethed. Oh, he didn't like the water. It was actually quite hard to convince him that he needed a shower at times.

"As much as I hate to admit it Tala is right, open the door!" Tyson yelled. Max just waited patiently, he actually enjoyed the rain.

"Um, guys, as much as I'd like to open the door there's just one problem." Rei muttered as he brushed wet locks of hair out of his face. Tala's eyes narrowed into little slits.

"That problem being?" He asked quietly.

"The doors locked." Rei muttered and then had to repeat it because no one heard the first time around.

"What do you mean the door's locked?!" Tyson demanded and reached past the Chinese blader to give the door handle a vicious shake…which resulted in nothing. "I can't believe that guy! He locked us out."

"Well I can't blame him for locking _you _out but me? I haven't even done anything to deserve being locked out." Tala grumbled and earned himself a glare from Tyson. Then the prerogative lightbulb went off over Talas head. "Kon, kick the door in." He ordered. Finally, an actual use for those skills of his.

"Unun I don't think so." Max said and pushed his way into the huddle. "We just replaced the old door. There's no way I'm going to let Rei put his foot through this new one." Max stated. It was hard to tell who was glaring hardest at the blond, Tala, Rei or Tyson. The half-american however just simply ignored the glares.

"Well we've got to get in somehow!" Tyson yelled. By now he had been thoroughly soaked and his mood wasn't going to be improving as long as he was out here.

"Maybe if we tried asking Kai to let us in?" Max suggested. This earned him three 'yeah right' stares. "It's worth a shot isn't it? What do we have to lose?" Taking a deep breath Rei pounded on the door with a fist.

"Hey, do you mind letting us in? It's kind of wet out here…" He yelled. Receiving no reply he gave the door a death look before throwing back his head and yelling. "Kai, you let us in now!"

"No!" Came the cool response from the other side of the door. The dry side of it. Growling menacingly Tala slammed his fist on the door.

"Kai Soltez Hiwatari, you open the door. Now…" Tala's words came out as a hiss and Tyson's eye twitched at the use of Kai's middle name. It was very possible that Kai might open the door just so he could strangle Tala.

"You can all stay out in the elements until I get an apology from Tyson." Kai yelled back. There was a slight edge to his voice though and that meant that he hadn't missed the use of his middle name.

Everyone heaved a sigh, getting an apology from Tyson would be harder then trying to convince Kai that he looked good in pink.

"Aw c'mon Kai, I was just joking. Open the door. We live here to ya know!" Tyson said. No answer from the other side. Everyone glared at the ground as they tried to think of a way to convince Kai to let them in.

SR: Booya! First chapter done. It's crap but whatever. Review and I'll add the next page tomorrow or the day after that depending on how long my martial arts test is going to take. Much love. Remember…Brooklyn!


	2. Reunion

SR: Woah! I got like zippo reviews. No that's not true, I got to reviews and I love those two people for sending them to me. Much lurve. Ah well, I'll write some more and then maybe some more people will review. I'm happy if you just read it though. If you spot any major errors or problems with my plot then don't be afraid to tell me. I _enjoy_ being corrected. It makes me a better writer. Now read!

Reunion

The rain poured in through the open door soaking the wooden floor. One might question as to _why_ the door wasn't closed. One only had to look in the direction of Tala Ivanov to find their answer. Years of abbey training had taught him how to get his way and his way was to get inside where it was dry. The former Demolition Boy had removed the hinges from afore mentioned door and then kicked it in. Thus, the door lay flat on the ground where it had fallen.

"Was that absolutely necessary Tala?" Questioned Kai who watched as Rei began to rehinge the abused piece of wood. The fiery redhead shot his best friend a look that could have froze hell over.

"If you had just opened the door then no it wouldn't have been necessary." He snapped. Water dripped from his hair and down his face. He wasn't a happy wolf at the moment and if Kai chose to press the matter then there'd be more then a little problem.

"Hey c'mon you two, forget about it." Max called from the kitchen. It was supposed to be Tala's turn to do the cooking but it had been a long day and Max wanted something that actually tasted good. No matter how many things he'd been taught how to do at the abbey, cooking wasn't one of them. Last time he had cooked it had taken Kai about three bites into the meal before announcing that they were ordering out that night.

"Max is right, there's no damage to the door so everything's fine." Rei said as he knocked the second hinge back into place before backing away to admire his handiwork. Tala looked ready to protest but was cut off by the loud obnoxious ringing of the phone.

He walked towards the living room and had nearly reached the phone before he was bowled over by what could only be identified as hurricane Tyson. Tala glowered at the youth from the floor. Exactly what was it with this kid and being the first to answer the phone?

"Hey, Bladebreakers residence Tyson speaking." Said Tyson as he propped the phone between his shoulder and ear. A sideways glance would have shown a very annoyed Tala. He hated that everyone, including; Kai would call this the 'Bladebreakers' residence. He wasn't a Bladebreaker but then he was just chopped liver now wasn't he?

"Oh hey Mr.Dickenson. What's up?" Tyson asked. Everyone's attention was now on the phone call. It wasn't unusual for the head of the BBA to call them but it was still something that was paid attention to everytime. They focused even more as Tyson's face sobered up considerably and his brows knitted together indicating that something was indeed 'up'.

"Sure no problem, we'll be there soon." Tyson finally said. The blader hung the phone up and looked at the others. "Mr.D wants us to get to the airport. He's got a private jet waiting for us so that we don't have to wait or anything."

"I wonder why he wants to see us?" Max asked to no one in particular. The blonde had his hands behind his head and eyes on the ceiling as he contemplated the answer to his own question.

"I don't know but it sounded pretty important. Guess we'd better go." Tyson responded and Kai nodded firmly in agreeance.

"Tyson's right, everyone get to the car." He instructed. "We leave as soon as Max turns off the stove." That said the captain made for the garage door and car.

Several minutes later.

Kai sighed angrily as his so-called friends bickered over who would get front seat. Tyson was adamant on getting the spot but Tala and Rei didn't look like they were going to give him an easy time of it.

"C'mon! Tala you just got to sit there this morning when you and Kai went to do groceries." Tyson complained and Rei nodded in agreement.

"I don't care there's no way I'm sitting back there with two of you." He snapped angrily and turned to open the passenger door only to find Max sitting firmly in it. The redhead considered simply reaching in and throwing the boy out of the seat.

"Back seat Tala." Kai muttered eyes still facing the front though he wasn't able to fully hide the smirk that was gracing his lips at the murderous look Tala was alternating between himself and Max.

Tala huffed angrily before cursing out something Russian to which Kai gave him a baleful glare. "Back seat Ivanov, before I put you there myself." He warned. Tala took the hint and slid into the back seat. Joy, Rei and Tyson had already taken the window seats meaning he was stuck in the middle to boot. Oh, it was going to a long ride.

Twenty minutes! It had only been twenty minutes since he'd been forced into this…this hell on wheels! Tala had both eyes tightly closed and arms crossed firmly across his chest. He really was trying his best to ignore the singing antics of Tyson and Max. Slitting one eye open he looked at Rei who looked ready to murder. An ally in this battle perhaps? He couldn't see Kai's face but by the way those hands were gripping the steering wheel it was a miracle that he didn't tear the leather with his nails.

"Would you two stop?" Rei hissed. Bright amber eyes glittered dangerously, daring them to deny him his request. The two young bladers just looked over at him and offered 'nyah' as a response. Giggling childishly Max faced the front once more and resumed his singing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes" The blond prepared to launch into the song once more but realized that his other half wasn't singing anymore. He turned around to see Rei leaning across Tala's lap and trying to grab Tyson who was crammed up against the window to avoid the neko-jinn's wrath.

Max squawked in anger and reach for one of Rei's arms pulling on it. "Hey, let go of him man."

"Him? What about me? I'm the one who's being molested here or maybe Rei's not aware of where his elbow is!" Tala hissed and Rei promptly blushed a dark shade of red. It was true though; Rei's limb was rubbing up against a very embarrassing area of Tala's body. The raven-haired blader attempted to cover up his embarrassment by insulting Tala.

"Yeah well if you'd stop trying to shove me off I wouldn't be thrown into compromising positions." He snapped. Tala sputtered before yelling out several Russian curses and trying to rip Rei's head off. The backseat became a war ground as Tala's temper snapped and he began laying into both Rei and Tyson at the same time.

SCREECH! Everyone nearly got up close and personal with the windshield as Kai slammed on the breaks. Red eyes glared forward as he seethed quietly. Everyone in the car feel silent and returned to proper seating positions. No good would come from striking Kai's ire. Especially not while he was behind the wheel.

Tala huffed and returned to his meditative position while everyone just calmed down and looked out their windows. Tala looked craned his neck to see out of the windshield and was glad to notice that they weren't far from the airport at all.

Kai pressed the gas pedal and commenced their movement once again. Nearly there.

Kai leaned against a wall as Max talked to one of the flight attendants about their flight. Rei was sprawled across several seats and looked like he was dozing. Tyson was busy trying to bug Tala and the redhead was dearly trying to keep his temper under control. No one could push his buttons faster then Tyson.

"Hey guys c'mon, I know where Mr.Dickenson has his plane. It just landed not ten minutes ago. Hurry up!" Max called. By the time everyone had registered what he'd said the energetic boy was a good twenty feet ahead of them.

"Hey Max! Wait up would ya?" Tyson chased after his friend as Tala, Rei and Kai followed at a more civilized pace.

They heard the roar of the engine long before they saw it. Their hair billowed about them as they got closer to the massive form of transportation.

"Makes me think that whatever Mr.Dickenson has to say to us must be really important. He didn't even turn his engines off on the plane." Rei yelled trying to make his voice heard over the roar. Only Tala, who was closest to him heard and he didn't bother to acknowledge the other.

They scrambled up the plane steps and all gave a quick sigh of relief as they finally stopped. Throwing off their coats they turned and looked into the passenger area and five pairs of eyes widened.

"Woah!" Max gasped and well over a dozen heads turned to look at him.

"Max!" Micheal cried as he ran over to him and slapped him on the back nearly knocking the other over. "Long time no see."

"Exactly what's going on here?" Kai demanded as he looked at all the others present. The White Tigers. The Majestics. The All Starz. Plus Tyson's father and grandfather along with Max's mother Judy and a flight attendant.

"It would seem that we have all been asked to see Mr.Dickenson." Came the curt reply from Robert. "However, this plane route has not been very efficient. I believe I was first to be picked up and then we flew to the border of Spain and France to pick up two of my teammates. Then to Scotland and to America. After that we went to China to pick up the White Tigers and now you from Japan."

"Sounds like you've been all over the place." Tyson laughed. "Got any idea as to where we're going?"

"Canada!" Mariah gushed. "That's where Mr.Dickenson is right now. Pretty cool huh?" She would have continued but Tala took this moment to sit down in the seat next to her. The pink-haired spitfire nearly jumped out of her seat. "Awk! What's he doing here?"

"Chill out Mariah, Tala's been living with us for the past few months." Max soothed. Mariah gave Tala a once-over before recomposing herself. The redhead, on his part was doing a good job of ignoring all the stares that were in his direction.

"Swinging himself into a seat Rei shrugged. "So, are we going straight to Canada?" Kevin grimaced in his direction.

"Nope, we've got one more stop and it's in Russia. Three guesses who we're picking up." He grumbled.

Groans emitted from all the Bladebreakers except for Kai who just shrugged and sat himself down next Robert. Tala's blue eyes gleamed with interest at the thought of reuniting with his former team appeared. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad trip?

SR: Mmmmmmm, yeah. Boring I know but bear with me until I get the more exciting chapters up. I promise they're coming. Anyways, you can all go and review now. And what if you don't, you ask? I'll put in a car with Max, Tyson, Rei and Tala. First and final warning. Review! XD


	3. Turbulence

SR: Heyho the diddleo. OO Random! Anyways here's the next part of the story. Seems Tala isn't going to get along with Brooklyn. Oh my, should be interesting. Send any comments, ideas, suggestions and the such to me if you have them. Reviews Fast Writing.

Turbulence

"Please fasten your seatbelt sir, we'll be landing shortly." The perky voice of the flight attendant cut through Tala's thoughts and he turned to look at her.

"Thank you." He replied curtly. No sense in trying to start up a conversation. He reached over to grab the seatbelt and the sudden movement caused Mariah to scoot as far away from him as possible while still remaining on the seat. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Should I be?" She snapped. The Russian blader made her jumpy; the guy was like a ticking time bomb or something. A smirk twisted itself onto Tala's features.

"Yes…" He hissed and reached over to ruffle Mariah's hair. The sudden bodily contact struck a reflex in Mariah and she pulled her fist back smashed it straight into Tala's face. The assaulted redhead clapped a hand to his face and tumbled out of his chair much to the hilarity of the other passengers.

Mariah gave him a disdainful look before clipping her seatbelt on. He _had_ asked for it after all. One hand reached to smooth her hair back into its proper place.

Tala stood up and gave Mariah such a dangerous look that all laughter and jeering stopped. Tala brought his hand back and probably would have dealt Mariah a blow hard enough to break her neck but he never got that far.

A large wooden stick whistled through the air and rapped Tala firmly on the head. "Woah settle down there little dude. No sense it getting upset over it. Chill." Said the elderly man. Tala could hear the others trying to stifle their laughter and _boy_ were they failing at it. Growling angrily Tala jammed himself back into his seat and wrenched the seatbelt into place.

It wasn't so much that she had hit him but that he'd been so ungraceful about it. Falling out of your seat when a girl hit you wasn't exactly considered tough.

The plane lurched forward and they began their descent into Moscow Airport. Tala calmed down a bit as he watched the ground become larger and more defined. Somewhere down there was his team. 'No,' He chided himself, 'Former team.' The thought was a dreary one and Tala couldn't help but be disheartened by it.

He looked around at all the faces. He had no friends here, except Kai. He was fully aware that either everyone else feared him or hated him. It was a fact that had slowly been chewing at Tala for some time now. All the time spent around the Bladebreakers had slowly begun to unthaw his emotions and with it came the desire to be accepted. It wouldn't happen though; the Abbey had left him angry and temperamental. He'd settle for his team. 'Former team!' Tala's mind screamed at him.

"Alright, all betting is closed now." Came Kevin's voice and Tala looked over to him. A large pile of money, blade parts and food was in front of him.

"Exactly what were you betting on?" Tala asked. He really had to find a way to kill that curiosity of his.

"On whether the D-Boys are going to show or not." Kevin replied not thinking that it could upset Tala.

"Everyone says they won't except for Kai and Robert." He continued. Tala's blue eyes flickered over to Robert. It was expected of Kai to just go the opposite way of everyone else but the captain of the Majestics?

"They may not be friendly or kind but they do have the decency to not ignore a direct request made by the head of the BBA." Robert offered as explanation.

Noise from the entry area cut off any further conversation and everyone turned to look in that direction. In walked Bryan, Ian and Spencer. Tala nearly smiled at the sight of them but he faltered when another redhead walked in. Who was he now?

"Hey who's the other guy?" Tyson asked and for once Tala was grateful for the boy's lack of manners.

Bryan opened his mouth to reply but the redhead cut him off. "I am Brooklyn." He said and Tala idly wondered if that smile ever came off of his face.

"And you're here because?" Demanded Johnny. Brooklyn's green eyes flickered towards him and he bowed slightly at the Scottish boy.

"Heh forgive my lack of explanations. Seeing as how the Demolition Boys have disbanded our facility will need a new team. I'm going to be the captain of that new team. Our leader thought it would be best if I went along on this trip for experience. Mr.Dickenson saw no problem with it." He finished and sat down next to Emily.

Tala felt something in his stomach twist. Were Bryan and the others part of that new team. More importantly, was this Brooklyn his replacement? He found the idea of being replaced so easily nauseating. He didn't even notice as the jet took off again.

He looked over at Brooklyn again and found that the other was looking at him as well. It wasn't a nice look either more of an analyzing look. It disappeared quickly though and was replaced by the infuriatingly good-natured smile of his. Tala returned it with a scowl of his own.

A low grunt to his left caused him to look in that direction. Bryan had taken the seat there and nodded to him. "Tala." He muttered.

"Bryan." He returned. Talk about your happy reunions. "So, you going to be part of that new team?" He asked. One eye slanted enough to see Robert and Kai counting their winnings. Crimson orbs flickered to him and one smooth eyebrow raised itself in question as it to say 'What?' Tala only rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on Bryan.

"Hn, probably. It's not official yet." The purple haired blader responded. Even if he had sat down next to Tala he didn't seem interested in talking to him. This caused Tala to worry, back at the Abbey he and Bryan had always talked together.

"Guess you're happy about that…" Came the meek reply. Bryan turned himself to look straight at Tala.

"Are _you_ happy about that Tala?" He questioned and the hard look in his eyes faltered for a moment, they were begging him now to give the right answer. It would have helped if he knew what the right answer was though.

"I-I guess so?" He answered. Bryan's face fell for a moment before he turned to look in front of him. Wrong answer.

"That's what I thought." Bryan said coldly. 'But not what I wanted.'

Tala just stared at him for a minute before slumping back in his chair. He searched the plane for Ian and Spencer but when he finally found them neither would meet his eyes. What was going on here? Why were they acting like this? This _had_ to be Brooklyn's doing. Once again Tala searched the plane but this time it was with a vengeance. It that…that imposter had anything to do with it then he was going to find out exactly how strong the Abbey had made him.

Tala's eyes finally settled on _him._ The 'him' in question was talking to Kai, still smiling. The dual-haired blader didn't seem like he was enjoying the conversation either. Heaving himself out of the seat he walked over to Kai. "Problem?" He asked icily.

"Not at all." Brooklyn answered. "We were just having a conversation." The look Tala gave him would have made any normal person cower but Brooklyn didn't even seem to notice. "Forgive me but I don't believe I know your name." Brooklyn said pinpointing Tala with those eyes of his.

"I'm Tala." He muttered. Brooklyn nodded.

"Which of these teams are you from?" One of Brooklyn's hands waved to the ensemble of teams. If it was possible, Tala's temper flared even higher.

"None…I don't have a team right now." He hissed and Kai took this moment to intervene.

"But you don't have a team either do you Brooklyn? The Demolition Boys aren't part of it so-" Kai was cut off by Brooklyn.

"Demolition Boys? They don't exist anymore; the old members are all going to be part of the new team. Well, almost all of them." Brooklyn gave Tala a look that creeped even Kai out. And that took some doing.

With a quick nod Brooklyn turned and walked back to his seat leaving the two other bladers to glare after him.

"That guys trouble…" Tala whirled around to see the Bladebreakers standing there. The voice had belonged to Tyson.

"Yeah," Rei agreed. "There's something about him that just drips of bad."

"Take a look though, we're the only ones who seem to have noticed it." Kai stated and nodded in Brooklyn's direction. The redhead was having an animated conversation with Lee and Micheal.

"Probably 'cause we're the only ones who say that not-so-nice side of him." Tyson muttered. It was odd for the dragon to get so serious and Tala found that he preferred this more intelligent side of the blader. "I mean, he acts totally nice around the others but it seems…."

"…That Tala brings out the worst in him?" Kai finished and all eyes swiveled to the redheaded blader. "That's what he came over for, he wanted to know more about Tala." Kai nodded. "If I were you then I'd watch my step around him Ivanov."

"But why would he want to hurt Tala? He doesn't even know him!" Max complained.

"Maybe because he thinks of him as a threat?" Rei responded and when everyone gave him those 'please explain' looks he expanded. "Think about it, if Tala were to rejoin with the Demolition Boys then where does that leave Brooklyn. It's possible that he'd be put back into training because the team would prefer Tala. This is his bog chance to make a name for himself in the Beyblading industry and he's not going to chance it on Tala." He finished.

"It does make some sense." Kai agreed. "Just be careful Tala. Now, this looks more then a little suspicious all of us talking in a corner. Back to your seats." It was amazing how Kai could go from 'caring friend' to 'cold captain' in two seconds flat. Everyone made for their respective seats and none more disheartened then Tala.

"Please take your seats everyone and fasten your seatbelts. We'll be encountering some turbulence shortly.

Tala smirked slightly. 'Lady,' He thought 'I've already hit my turbulence.

SR: Excuse the slight twisting of seasons and all. I needed Brooklyn to make this chapter work so…I changed everything around so this is now also an AU. Now, go and review or _you'll_ hit some turbulence. **Waves a bat around.** Go!


End file.
